The Noble and Most Ancient Czarn Family
"Et virtute, scientia et experientia" - The Czarn Family Motto The Czarn family is said to be more ancient than the Empire itself, being a prominent family from Terra. While most of the family is obscured by shadow and time, there has been a branch that has risen to public prominence after the acquisition Aomori Isle 43829 (renamed Czarn Isle) on January 1st 3000. A previously little known Rakshasa Czarn Drakon, came into the public eye, winning multiple high profile duels in a row, acquiring the attention of a multitude of suitors. With a marriage to the Zmiiya family via Vitaliya Zmiiya, the line was finally solidified with the birth of their first child, Selezen. After 200 years, the family has grown in both influence and wealth. In contrast to many Reticulum families at the time, the Czarn family believed in growing in strength by marrying many other houses and family, as opposed to maintaining “Reticulum purity.” Also, rather than resting on one’s laurels, each member of the family is encouraged to start their own business or other ventures. This increases a members “value” in eyes of the family, and increases their odds of becoming the new head of their respective line. Czarn Drakon started this tradition by forming the Black Drake Agency. There are currently four main family lines: The True Line, The Diplomatic Line, The Crafter Line and the “Problematic” Line. The True Line (Also known as the Main Line) is the current head of the family. Due to either luck or other manipulations, this line has been the most fruitful and simplest to follow. The family head passed from first born to first born for two centuries. Progenitor of the True Line Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Selezen (03/11/3020-12/06/3076). Married Exchequer Eridanus Sia Diamora. Founded the Moxen Bar Franchise and Czarn Enterprises. Dueled to become Asura three times, failed all three. Duel record of 149-52. Cause of Death: Duel to the death over an Asura appointment = Selezen's first born, Gibel = Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Gibel (23/05/3069-14/06/3113). Married Bioengineer REDACTED Novak Colette. Founded the Black Dragon Tea Gardens. Dueled to become Asura once and failed. Duel record of 101-33. Cause of Death: Unintentional Poisoning (Confused a tea leaf for a poisonous leaf) Gibel's first born, Gordost :Yaksha Reticulum Czarn Gordost (01/08/3090-15/04/3143). Married Neshmet Lyra Jane Ime. Founded the Red Room School of Dueling and Dance. Duel record of 111-75. Cause of Death: Duel to the Death over an insult. Gordost's First born, Boyet :Rakshasa Vanara Reticulum Czarn Boyet (25/03/3115-24/08/3167). Married Kannushi Shijima Amai. Founded the End of the Barrel Distillery. Duel record of 21-15. Cause of Death: Hunting Accident. Boyet's First born, Vojin :Yaksha Vanara Reticulum Czarn Vojin (17/05/3152). Widower of Medicus Aquila Magnus Lanalia. Current Head of the Czarn Family. Founded the School of the Raging Blade. Dueled to become Asura three times, succeeded twice. Duel record 122-14. :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Predannosta (13/07/3179). Unmarried. Heir Apparent of the Czarn family. Duel record of 12-0 :# Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Prochnost (23/08/3180). Current owner/operator of the Imperial Prime branch of the Mox Franchise, the Mox Platinum. Crafted 19 unique pieces. Unmarried. Removed from Succession. Boyet's Second born, Gnev :Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Gnev (15/11/3155). Married Meret Lyra Ishii Chione. Gonkannushi to the Black Hammer Foundry. Crafted 21 unique pieces. Heir Presumptive of the Czarn family. :# Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Strastny (10/10/3182). Unmarried. Duel Record of 0-1 3rd in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Khun Reticulum Czarn Podarok (19/02/3184). Unmarried. 4th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Khun Reticulum Czarn Krasota (04/11/3187). Unmarried. 5th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Boyet's Third born, Krasota :Khevtuul Reticulum Czarn Krasota (02/07/3158-17/06/3187). Married Seer Serpens Werner Kazuyoshi. Duel record 43-12 :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Istrebitel (11/02/3181). Unmarried. Duel record 8-3. 6th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Khun Reticulum Czarn Tochnost (31/12/3183). Unmarried. 7th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Khun Reticulum Czarn Khishchnik (09/04/3185). Unmarried. 8th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Gordost's Second Born, Pegas :Khevtuul Reticulum Czarn Pegas (16/03/3128-12/06/3176). Married Ameerah Vela Vashakani Shoshana. Duel record 26-16. Cause of Death: Died defending his wife and charge. :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Letat (19/11/3160). Married to a Serpens Noble. Current Head of Operations for the Black Drake Agency. Duel record 32-19. 9th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Gordost's Third born, Lisa :Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Lisa (09/08/3130). Married to Botanical Engineer Triangulum Hohengrad Wellen. Current Head of Operations for the End of the Barrel Distillery. Crafted 48 unique pieces. 10th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Razum (06/07/3164). Unmarried. Duel record 34-43. 11th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Rakshasa Venator Reticulum Czarn Mudrost (12/12/3168). Married to a Reticulum Noble. Duel record 12-20 12th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Gibel's Second born, Pitisa :Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Pitisa (23/12/3096-22/09/3150). Married Dux Aquila Ursine Julius. Founded of the Black Dragon Salt Mines. Dueled for Asura twice and lost both. Duel record 211-147. Cause of Death: Infected wound from a duel. :# Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Svirepy (09/08/3120). Married to a Triangulum Noble. Crafted 51 unique pieces. 13th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Yarosyny (28/12/3122). Unmarried. Crafted 50 unique pieces. 14th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Sibling Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Neistovstva (20/03/3127). Unmarried. Pacifist. Debate record 28-11. 15th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Gibel's Third born, Volk :Kannushi Reticulum Czarn Volk (06/11/3098). Widower of Pyxis Seeker Stahlboard Prerissa. Founded the Black Hammer Foundry. Current Head of Operations of the Black Dragon Tea Gardens. Crafted 87 unique pieces. 16th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Issledovat (18/08/3123-18/09/3167). Married a Crux Noble. Duel record 44-44. Cause of Death: Lost to space. :# Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Zond (26/06/3128). Married to an Aquilan Noble. Crafted 6 unique pieces. 17th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Gibel's Fourth born, Lev :Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Lev (15/08/3099-22/12/3155). Married Centurion Aquila Aelius Marcellus. Duel record 95-67. Cause of Death: Hunting Accident. :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Soldat (17/03/3126-18/11/3170). Married to a Fornax Noble. Duel record 95-48. Cause of Death: Poisoning :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Glavny (16/07/3127-21/08/3184) Married to a Reticulum noble. Duel record 153-101. Cause of Death: Spaceship malfuncation :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Morskoy (15/08/3131-10/03/3186) Married to an Aqulian Noble. Duel record 133-85. Cause of Death: Duel to the Death. :# Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Nayemnik (19/05/3135). Married to a Triangulum Noble. Crafted 21 unique pieces. 18th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Pishacha Reticulum Czarn Chastny (17/09/3138-16/10/3195) Codename: Private. Married to a Serpens Noble. Duel record 21-8. Cause of Death: Lost to space (Failed assassination) :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Lichny (22/09/3142). Married to Rakshasa Reticulum Aoshima Hideyoshi. Married out. :# Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Ruiny (24/02/3144). Unmarried. Crafted 28 unique pieces. 19th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Prizyvnik (16/07/3147) Married to a Velan Noble. Crafted 12 unique pieces. 20th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Pekhota (08/08/3150) Married to a REDACTED Noble. Crafted 18 unique pieces. 21st in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Frontovik (21/04/3153) Married to a Fornax Noble. Crafted 9 unique items. 22nd in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Gibel's Fifth born, Akula :Rakshasa Vanara Reticulum Czarn Akula (25/03/3100-13/10/3159). Married Proregina Fornax Megablade Montecchi. Duel record 432-211. Cause of Death: Duel to the Death Akula's First born, Vernosta :Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Vernosta (11/09/3140). Married to Augur Historia Alfsson Tellus. Crafted 9 unique pieces. 23rd in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Umeniye (08/01/3171). Unmarried. 23rd in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Duel record 5-4 :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Lovkosta (03/05/3174). Unmarried. 24th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Duel record 11-3 Akula's Second born, Strast :Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Strast. (03/04/3144-09/05/3188) Married Navifex Fornax Decius Octavia. Challenged to become Asura once and failed. Duel record 78-31. Cause of Death: Duel to the Death :# Pishacha Reticulum Czarn Svarshchik (09/06/3166). Codename: Welder. Unmarried. 25th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Duel record 1-0 :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Lomata (25/02/3172). Unmarried. 26th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Duel record 22-11 Gibel's Sixth born, Olena :Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Olena (18/10/3105). Widow of Count Eridanus Bortignon Salinginious. Current Head of Operations and Expansion of the Moxen Bar Franchise. Crafted 111 unique pieces. 27th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Olena's First born, Nalogi :Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Nalogi (23/11/3122). Married to a Lyran Noble. Founded the Black Rose Exotic Dance Hall. Crafted 72 unique pieces. 28th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Olena's Second born, Sobirat :Khevtuul Reticulum Czarn Sobirat (17/06/3124-09/09/3165). Married to an Eridanii Noble. Duel record 33-3. Cause of Death: Died defending their charge. Olena's Third born, Valyuta :Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Valyuta (16/09/3128-22/09/3177). Married to a Reticulum Noble. Duel record 18-40. Cause of Death: Assassination Olena's Fourth born, Dengi :Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Dengi (21/12/3132). Married to a Serpens Noble. Founded the Black Tides Fishery in Aomori. Crafted 3 unique pieces. 29th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Olena's Fifth born, Moneta :Pishacha Reticulum Czarn Moneta (22/08/3135-17/03/3189). Married to an Eridanii Noble. Duel record 1-2. Cause of Death: Lost to space. (New alias) Olena's Sixth born, Zoloto :Czarn Zoloto, Experience Customizer (28/08/3141). Unmarried. Founded Confoundium Inc. Experiences. Crafted 1032 unique piece. 30th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Olena's Seventh born, Reviziya :Director Reviziya Czarn (08/04/3143). Unmarried. Director of Architectural Calamity and Ruination Evasion. Crafted 12 unique pieces. Left nobility. **Return pending** Olena's Eighth born, Razdeleniye :Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Razdeleniye (10/08/3148). Married to a Pyxis Noble. Duel record 21-12. 31st in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Olena's Ninth born, Serebro :Pishacha Reticulum Czarn Serebro (22/02/3153). Codname: Silver. Duel record 1-0. 32nd in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Pishacha Reticulum Czarn Tishina (20/04/3177). Twin to Tikho. Codename Silence. Unmarried. Top of the Ladder of the Yami Shiragiku. 33rd in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Duel record 1-0. :# Pishacha Reticulum Czarn Tikho (20/04/3177). Twin to Tishina. Codename: Quiet. Unmarried. 34th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Duel record 0-1. = Selezen's Second born, Pasyans = Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Pasyans (13/11/3071). Married Neshmet Lyra Menmaatre Zandra. Crafted 89 unique pieces. 35th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. # Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Panikhida (14/09/3096-23/11/3145). Married to a REDACTED Noble. Duel record 59-32. Cause of Death: Drowning # Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Odr (16/05/3100). Unmarried. Current owner/operator of the Echo branch of the Mox Franchise, the Mox Tiger Eye. 36th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. # Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Oplakivat (20/06/3103-15/11/3159). Married Domina Fornax Pinedo Alika. Married out of the family. Cause of Death: Fell down a set of stairs. = Selezen's Third born, Tantsora = Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Tantsora (16/10/3072-25/11/3124). Married Rakshasa Daiki Demetrios. Duel record 203-102. # Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Uzhasny (15/06/3092-22/08/3145). Married to a Reticulum Noble. Duel record 99-75. Cause of Death: Choked to death on a grape. # Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Ubiytsa (20/01/3094-06/03/3136). Unmarried. Duel record 31-18. Cause of Death: House fire. # SUD Leader Konets Czarn (11/04/3099). Unmarried. Left Nobility to join the Deathless. = Selezen's Fourth born, Ugroza = Yaksha Reticulum Czarn Ugroza (19/06/3076-21/02/3133). Married Junker Crux DeMaiste Falion. Founded the Graceful Death School of Dueling. Duel record 323-221. Cause of Death: Duel to the death. Ugroza's First born, Yustitsiya :Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Yustitsiya (06/08/3099). Married to a Pyxis Noble. 37th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Ugroza's Second born, Obyaznnosta :Khevtuul Reticulum Czarn Obyaznnosta (04/02/3104-18/01/3155). Married Seeker Pyxis Taberna Kophoff. Duel record 10-5. Cause of Death: Died protecting their charge. :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Kosmos (21/02/3131-20/10/3180). Married to a Crux Noble. Duel record 85-14. Cause of Death: Drowned on wine :# Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Propadata (24/12/3136). Unmarried. Crafted 37 unique pieces. 38th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Pustota (31/08/3137-13/06/3193). Married to an Eridanus Noble. Duel record 20-3. Cause of Death: Infected wound :# Khevtuul Reticulum Czarn Reyndzher (04/04/3141-13/06/3193). Married to a Fornax Noble. Duel record 16-4. Cause of Death: Died protecting their charge Ugroza's Third born, Zakon :Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Zakon (26/01/3105). Married to a Velan Noble. Crafted 99 unique pieces. 39th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Ugroza's Fourth born, Poryadok :Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Poryadok (09/03/3109). Married to Kral Crux Kesler Vitaro. Crafted 117 unique pieces 40th in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Shinkan Reticulum Czarn Useridye (22/02/3145). Married to an Aquilan Noble. Crafted 55 unique pieces. 41st in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Rakshasa Reticulum Czarn Larissa (25/12/3150-12/07/3197). Married Horuset Lyra Flynn Pathos. Duel record 21-8 Married out of the family line. Cause of Death: Synth assassin. :# Centurion Reticulum Czarn Zhar (16/08/3153). Unmarried. Duel record 0-1. 42nd in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. :# Yaksha Reticulum Czarn Pyl (11/03/3156). Married to a Pyxis Noble. Current headmaster of the Graceful Death School of Dueling. Duel record 164-44. 43rd in line for the leadership of the Czarn Family. Category:House Reticulum Members